Insecure
by Wings Of Reason
Summary: Cassie meets the phantom who breakes her heart and gives her hope. She doesn't see him for five years that is until he makes an apearence. Will he stay and make it a Happy Ending this time round?


Hi everyone! My names Tory and I love Phantom Cassie fictions! Even if you don't like my story please check out my favorites page. I picked out a lot of great stories! Mine might not be good but theirs sure are! So check it out ok? Well also I don't own anything! Except Shawn. And even him I don't own!!!!sniff sniff well I hope you guys review.  
  
Cassie was headed to her job at the near by neighborhood Kinko's. She hated her job with a vengeance. But it was totally worth it. Not from the money, but the chance she had to get to work with the drop dead gorgeous blond, Shawn, who had just transferred to her school, from England last week. She smiled remembering his unusual shade of blue that colored his eyes. To bad he was to quiet. Having a conversation with him was frustratingly impossible. When he actually answered her questions it was either an impatient grunt or a one-word answer. She rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long and boring day.  
  
As soon as she entered Shawn, the new student, rushed in from behind her. Before she could say hi he pulled her down to the ground. As they hit the ground all the windows shattered followed closely by a heavy shower of bullets. Cassie screamed. Shawn threw himself over her covering her as much as possible from the assault of bullets. Soon the guns stopped firing and a squealing car zoomed on by. Cassie didn't move. She just stayed curled up on the floor, shivering. Shawn stood up quickly and pulled her up as well.  
  
"Are you ok? Her asked.  
  
She could hardly breath she just kept staring at him as if he grew another head.  
  
"Are you ok?" he repeated again.  
  
Cassie snapped back to reality and said in a sarcastic tone, "Sure! I'm just great! I come from school to this stupid job to almost get killed! I'm just bloody fantastic!"  
  
She started to dust herself off.  
  
"I'm going to go call the cops."  
  
She was about to turn away when a rock hard arm stopped her.  
  
"You're not calling anyone." She turned around slightly.  
  
Shawn just stood there holding her arm, staring at her with a weird glint in his eyes. At that precise moment she just wanted to kiss his parted lips. She cleared her throat and blushed.  
  
"W-w-what are you talking about?" "Shawn?"  
  
Before she knew what was happening he dragged her out of the store and threw her into the passenger side of his Porsche.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? We need to go back there and call the cops! Shawn! People might have gotten hurt! We have to call the police before the drive by shooters get more people!"  
  
"That wasn't a regular drive by Cassie. And the people weren't some rival gang. They weren't even real people. They were trying to kill you and me."  
  
"What are you talking about? Your crazy! Where the hell are you taking me? Stop this car right now!"  
  
He stopped the car very suddenly and she almost hit her head on the dashboard.  
  
"I didn't think you would actually stop." She muttered to herself.  
  
She started to unclasp her seatbelt when warm hands stopped her. She looked up surprised. His blue eyes seemed darker then usual. She gasped as he lowered his head towards her and kissed her lips slightly. Tender and warm. Her body responded with out her consent. Her logical mind would have pulled back immediately. But she couldn't or more like wouldn't.  
  
He finally let go and whispered, "Get out of sight for a couple days. It's to dangerous here I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
"Wha-nevermind." She scrambled out of the car and made for her house, which they had surprisingly stopped at. She sighed as she got inside. What was wrong with her? She sighed as she dropped her things onto her couch and turned on the T.V. She was headed towards the Kitchen when she stopped short with the view that was laid out before her. She took an attentive step towards the couch.  
  
"A local Drive by shooting left three wounded mildly and two missing, presumed dead. Details are unknown. Back to you mike." Cassie altogether stopped breathing.  
  
"They think I'm dead? Holy shit! What am I going to do? Shit! Shit! Shit! Great! This is just bloody fantastic." She muttered to herself.  
  
She took a running leap towards her bedroom. She slammed open her closet and took out her backpack and two suitcases. Packing everything she could find, she started to write a note to her parents. She was still trying to figure out what to write when she decided that it didn't matter because her parents never really cared about her anyways. She just wrote a short simple note:  
  
Hi Mom and Dad,  
I'm going to go hang out at aunt Laura's place at Angel Grove. I'll see you guy's real soon. Love you like Always! Cassie  
  
Satisfied she taped it onto her door and walked out of her house and away from the place she had called home.  
  
That was five years ago. She never really did make it to her aunt's house. Instead she had been given the chance of the lifetime. She was a power Ranger. A Turbo Ranger to be exact. Soon afterwards she had met the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who had broken her heart but given her hope in the end. A couple of years afterwards she had become an Astro Ranger. This is our story continues.....  
  
She woke up startled and disoriented, not sure where she was. Then she realized DECA had been trying to wake her up. She stretched her still sore muscles and got up. The dreaded feeling that it was time for another boring day of school never left her, as she got dressed.  
  
Cassie Ashley T.J and Carlos all transported down the alley close to their school. They agreed to get Zhane and Andros after school and go hang out at the park or something. T.J. and Carlos went their separate ways while Ashley and Cassie headed for their first period class. Cassie stood silently waiting for her friend to catch up.  
  
"Cassie what's wrong?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cassie you're to quiet. Something is definitely wrong. You know you can tell me anything. So seriously what is it?"  
  
"You know it's really weird." Cassie began. "I think I finally start to forget about him but right when I think I'm over him I start to miss him all over again."  
  
Ashley right away new she was talking about the phantom Ranger.  
  
"Cassie, I don't think he's going to come back."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? It's hurts so bad because you have Andros, Zhane as Karone, T.J has some and so does Carlos! But I'm always alone! No other guys appeal to me!"  
  
Ashley looked sympathetic and gave Cassie a reassuring hug.  
  
"Don't worry Cass I'm sure you'll get over it soon. Hey! Did you know? We got a new student transferring today!"  
  
Right away Cassie perked up, "Really? Do you no if it's a girl or a boy?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it's a guy, Pretty cool if it was. Come on we're going to be late to Andersons class."  
  
With that both girls ran off in time for the bell. Cassie sat at her table in Chemistry, bored out of her mind when Ashley poked her elbow into her side.  
  
"Ouch! What?" Cassie whispered annoyed. Ashley nodded her head towards the front of the class where the principle had just entered with the new student. Cassie stopped breathing. It was Shawn.  
  
As soon as the teacher had assigned Shawn a seat she jumped off her stool grabbed the bathroom pass and literally ran out of the classroom. By the time she realized where she was first period was definitely over. She sat on the park bench not really sure what she was going to do until she heard the telltale chime of her communicator.  
  
"This is Cassie."  
  
"Cassie! Where the hell are you? We've been so worried! You better get here soon before you get into more trouble!"  
  
"Ok, Ok jeez Ash relax I'm on my way."  
  
With that she took one last look at the park before a world of Pink took over. When she opened her eyes again she was at the alley behind the school. She sighed, as she was about to walk back when a voice stopped her. Luckily she was pretty sure they didn't see her grand entrance.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Cassie Chan."  
  
She turned around slowly and there stood Dickhead Dwayne and his little group of friends. Wary Cassie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Now Cassie I'm shocked! Your friends can't even say Hi to you anymore?" There was a slight mumble and grunt from the thugs behind him.  
  
"I don't have time for this." She muttered under her breath. She turned around and was about to leave when Dwayne's arm grabbed hers in a hard grip.  
  
"When I actually greet you in a polite way you stay! Now if you don't want to stay I could find something...a little more entertaining if you catch my drift." With that said Dwayne comically lifted his eyebrows up and down.  
  
Tired and just plain grossed out by the very likes of him she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Humiliated he gave the order for his "little" gang to attack. They were toast. Cassie had spent almost five years destroying and protecting the earth from useless aliens sent out to destroy mankind. Everyday thugs we're something of a nuisance. Expertly she kicked, flipped, punched, and basically beat them senseless. By the time she was done only Dwayne was left standing. She was about to knock him out as well when he pulled out his pocketknife. After being fired with High tech lasers and almost getting killed in space she almost laughed out hysterically when she saw the little blade.  
  
"Oh am I supposed to be scared?" She taunted.  
  
He ran towards her when a new voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey Dickhead don't you think you should pick on someone your own gender?" Before he could turn around Dwayne was unconscious on the floor. Behind stood Shawn.  
  
"Hey Cassie I missed you."  
  
Cassie just stared at him her eyes wide open.  
  
"Shawn."  
  
He shook his head absentmindedly.  
  
"You no Dickhead might be an idiot but you could have seriously gotten hurt."  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much."  
  
"Never doubted it."  
  
"Well you sure sound like you do."  
  
Shawn smiled, "Well when I tell you to get out of sight for a couple of days that doesn't mean to move to a totally different country!"  
  
Cassie was about to bite back when her communicator chimed again. She tensed up and muttered, "I got to go." And left behind a very confused Shawn.  
  
"This is Cassie."  
  
"Cassie! The school is being attacked by quantrons! Hurry!"  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
She looked around her to make sure no one was there.  
  
"Let's Rocket!"  
  
She was blindly dazzled in a world of pink, before she realized she was morphed and ready to fight. To bad she didn't notice the boy that was watching her from the alley.  
  
Hey people! I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Even if you don't like my story check out my favorites page there are great stories! Well I hope you review! 


End file.
